Dream Heart Lace M Coord
Dream Heart Lace M Coord (ドリームハートレースM) is a Pop Type coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the anime in Episode 41, and was worn by Mirei Minami. This coord is the Candy Alamode recolor of the Dream Heart Lace L Coord. User Coord Highlights "Through bold use of vivid colors this cute design transforms into pop! The colors Laala chose for the hair accessory fits perfectly!" "SoLaMi Smile will be performing in their Dream Heart Coord that's popular among all the girls in PriPara." Appearance Top A top composed of cyan material with un-even scallop lining and lines of violet lined by pale pink. Lining the top a a ruffled piece of sapphire with three bows at the center of the torso, each with a gold heart center. The upper portion of the top is yellow with white pieces lining each side of the chest and a purple and white droplet shape at the center. Each sleeve is composed of two ruffled materials, the top being a translucent yellow with designed lining, the bottom a solid cyan. At the neck is a long red ribbon with gold center and a heart clipped to the middle. Comes with white wrist pieces with a single red bow with gold heart clip and lining of light blue scallop lining sticking out from both the top and bottom. Bottom A skirt that starts with a top layer of cyan with lines of violet lined by pale pink. Sapphire frills are randomly strewn about the skirt, along with a red and gold bow at each corner in front, held by a gold heart. The band on top is yellow, cyan, pale pink, and violet with a gold clasp in the center. The next skirt layer is a very thin pleat of yellow with gold specks around the bottom. Sky blue pleating sticks out from beneath the skirt. Shoes Cyan heels with a scallop lining where the foot is inserted. Lines of violet lined by pale pink are variously placed around the heels. Comes with yellow tulle socks with cyan scallop lining on top. Around each ankle is a red cuff and bow with a single gold line on each part, held by a gold heart clip. A cyan garter is further up the leg with yellow lining and a tiny red and gold bow with heart clip. Accessory A simple blue hair bow with SoLaMi Smile wrote in gold and a gold heart clipped in the center with an M on it. The bow is lined by red ruffles and has two pearl chains beneath it. Game Dream Heart Lace M Coord is a Rare Pop Coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the 2015 1st Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 螢幕快照 2015-04-16 下午04.59.14.png Chara02.png MireiFromPPTwitter.png Ctq4GxEUkAE-dbk.jpg large.jpg 71JuUE3FQ8L._SL1086_.jpg Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.43.45.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午06.02.32.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.48.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.47.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.47.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.47.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.46.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.46.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.46.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.46.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.46.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.45.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.45.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.45.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.45.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.44.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.44.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.44.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.44.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.43.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.43.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.43.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.43.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.42.50 PM.png 螢幕擷取畫面 (53310).png CC1kU47UUAA9aiL.jpg PriPara - Sweets 10.jpg PriPara - Sweets 9.jpg PriPara - Sweets 8.jpg PriPara - Sweets 7.jpg PriPara - Sweets 6.jpg PriPara - Sweets 5.jpg PriPara - Sweets 4.jpg PriPara - Sweets 3.jpg PriPara - Sweets 2.jpg PriPara - Sweets 1.jpg CD9q0hVUMAAMzm5.jpg Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.48.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.48.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.48.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.47.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.47.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.47.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.46.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.46.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.46.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.46.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.46.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.45.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.45.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.44.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.43.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.43.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.43.07 AM.png dream 4.jpg dream 5.jpg dream 6.jpg PriPara Party 11.jpg PriPara Party 10.jpg PriPara Party 9.jpg PriPara Party 8.jpg PriPara Party 6.jpg PriPara Party 5.jpg Dreaming 11.jpg Dreaming 10.jpg Dreaming 9.jpg Dreaming 8.jpg Dreaming 7.jpg Dreaming 6.jpg Dreaming 5.jpg Dreaming 3.jpg Dreaming 2.jpg Dreaming 1.jpg Dreaming 16.jpg Solami smile pose.jpg Dreaming 15.jpg Dreaming 14.jpg Dreaming 13.jpg Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:2015 1st Live Collection Category:Mirei Coord Category:Anime Coord